The present invention relates to certain novel imidazo[4,5-b]pyridines useful as anxiolytic and anticonvulsant agents, by virtue of their ability to bind to the benzodiazepine receptors and inhibit electrically or chemically induced seizures.
The preparation of fused imidazoheterocycles containing an aryl substituent on the 2-carbon of the imidazole ring have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,772,600, 4,824,951 and 4,873,251 as methods of treating muscle spasticity and anxiety and preventing seizures.
The preparation of 2-aryl-imidazo[4,5-b]pyridines devoid of substitution on the imidazo nitrogen has been disclosed by Garmaise, D. L. and Komlossy in J. Org. Chem. 29(1), 3404-5 (1964).
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,985,891, 4,327,100 and 4,353,909 disclose 2-phenylimidazopyridines which are taught to be cardiotonics and blood pressure altering drugs.
2-Aryl-imidazo[4,5-b]pyridines with an N-methyl imidazo-substituent were disclosed in Montash Chem. (1975), 106(5), pp 1059-69 (C.A. 84,59315) as having no significant biological activity as compared to 2-(.alpha.-hydroxybenzyl)benzimidazole.